


Sharps and Flats

by goldfwish



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfwish/pseuds/goldfwish
Summary: In which Harry thinks about the shapes that make up Draco.





	Sharps and Flats

**Author's Note:**

> For the April prompt "Just Right"  
> Required word count: 100

Sharps, flats. 

Cubes with jutting corners, spheres with rounded curves. 

People’re always calling Draco pointy, like he's made of polished steel, glinting when held in light, blinding, deadly. Like he's a dagger capable of puncturing flesh, blood soaking into carpet. 

But Harry knows better. He's not so naive as to think of him as completely opposite, sickly sweet cotton, threads encasing liquid-molasses. No. But he knows Draco. Has seen, has touched, has _breathed_. Has inhaled his words, ideas, has consumed every soft touch and tender look.

Harry knows that he's neither cold dagger nor sheep's wool.

Instead, he's just Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://goldfwish.tumblr.com)!


End file.
